Drunk In Love
by MarinePentahoGleek
Summary: Résumé : Quand la soirée que Rachel a organisée pour fêter la victoire des New Directions aux Nationales tourne au vinaigre pour notre Klaine adoré, ça peut donner ça. Désolé petit résumé, mais c'est mon premier OS ) SMUT, Kurt/Blaine


Résumé : Quand la soirée que Rachel a organisée pour fêter la victoire des New Directions aux Nationales tourne au vinaigre pour notre Klaine adoré, ça peut donner ça. Désolé petit résumé, mais c'est mon premier OS =)

SMUT, Kurt/Blaine

* * *

><p>Ma première fanfiction originale écrite par moi-même !<p>

Trop d'émotions, je dois dire.

J'ai commencé par un OS pour ma première publication en tant qu'auteure mais si je reçois des (bonnes) reviews, je me motiverais pour en écrire des plus longues et plus développées. Je tiens à dire un grand merci à ma cousine oceklaine50 qui m'a aidé à trouver une fin à ce texte.

Enfin, si cela vous intéresse, nous allons publier toutes les deux un OS différent dont le point de départ était une même scène de film qu'on a vu (une scène = 2 OS), donc voilà =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne année !

* * *

><p>DRUNK IN LOVE<p>

Il était 23h et la fête battait son plein dans le sous-sol de chez Rachel. J'avais assez bu mais j'étais encore conscient de ce que je faisais. Kurt, quant à lui, avait certes moins bu que moi mais l'alcool semblait avoir plus d'effet sur lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu boire puisqu'il était toujours capitaine de soirée mais il avait décidé (ou plutôt j'avais réussi à le convaincre) de se lâcher pour fêter notre victoire aux Nationales avec la raison qu'on dormait tous chez Rachel. Et le résultat était surprenant : il était complétement désinhibé et ne se privait pas de me toucher et de m'embrasser devant le Glee club, lui qui d'habitude n'ose pas faire plus qu'effleurer ma main en public. Et franchement ça ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Mais en ce moment, Rachel avait réussi à l'amener sur sa mini-scène pour qu'ils fassent un duo ensemble et le choix de Kurt en avait surpris plus d'un dans la pièce (moi y compris) puisqu'il avait choisi de chanter S&M de Rihanna. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il mettait corps et âme dans la chanson, enfin surtout le corps. Son regard ne me quittait quasiment jamais à part pour jeter un coup d'œil à Rachel tandis que le mien fixait ses hanches qui ne cessaient de bouger d'une façon provoquante et sexy. Et son jean slim rouge ne faisait qu'accentuer ses mouvements. Il essayait de m'allumer et il y arrivait parfaitement. Inconsciemment, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

_Non, Blaine, vous n'êtes pas seuls, vous êtes chez Rachel. _

J'étais tellement concentré à me calmer que je ne remarquais pas que la chanson était finie. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Kurt s'était assis sur le canapé à ma droite et me tendait un gobelet d'alcool dont je bus la moitié. Kurt but le reste juste après que je lui ais repassé. A peine le gobelet vide posé à nos pieds, Kurt se tourna vers moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

« J'ai très envie de toi, Blaine »

A ces mots, mon jean me parut plus serré. Et Kurt ne fit rien pour arranger ça puisqu'il se mit à mordiller mon lobe d'oreille, ce qui me fit laisser échapper un gémissement, heureusement couvert par Finn et Rachel, je crois, qui chantaient. Je dus rassembler tout mon courage pour le repousser légèrement et lui dire :

« Pas ce soir, Kurt, on n'est pas seuls »

Mon Dieu que j'en avais envie, mais je ne voulais pas déraper devant le Glee club et en entendre parler pendant je ne sais pas combien d'années. Heureusement, Kurt abandonna et se leva pour aller se resservir un verre. Entretemps, Rachel avait arrêté le karaoké et avait remis la musique et tout le monde dansait. Kurt arriva quelques secondes après, en titubant, avec deux gobelets dont un qu'il me tendit. Je le pris et Kurt attrapa mon autre main pour me mettre debout. Nous trinquâmes puis vidâmes nos verres lentement, nos regards ne se quittant pas une seconde l'un de l'autre. Une fois nos gobelets vidés, Kurt les posa sur un meuble derrière moi et il joignit ma main droite avec sa main gauche pour qu'on aille danser avec les autres. Après avoir trouvé un endroit, Kurt plaça ses bras sur mes épaules et j'enroulais les miens autour de sa taille. Nous dansâmes dans cette position sur une chanson que je ne connaissais pas quand les premières notes de Drunk In Love emplirent le sous-sol. Kurt se rapprocha de moi pour coller nos torses et nos bassins et commença à balancer ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Kurt me murmura alors les paroles de la chanson d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

**I've been drinking,I've been drinking**

_(J'ai bu, j'ai bu)_

**I get filthy when that liquor gets into me**

_(Je deviens sale quand cet alcool entre en moi)_

**I've been thinking, I've been thinking**

_(J'ai réfléchi, j'ai réfléchi)_

**Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby ?**

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à garder mes doigts loin de toi, bébé ?)_

**I want you, na, na **

_(Je te veux, na, na)_

**Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby ?**

_(Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à garder mes doigts loin de toi, bébé ?)_

**I want you, na, na **

_(Je te veux, na, na)_

Il releva la tête pour positionner son visage en face du mien et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement, le baiser qui avait commencé comme innocent devint plus passionné quand Kurt se recula mais recommença. Cette fois-ci, il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour que je sépare à mon tour mes lèvres et que nos langues se trouvent. Mes mains qui touchaient lâchement ses hanches s'agrippaient maintenant à celles-ci et Kurt lui s'accrochaient à mes boucles libérées du gel. Nous nous étions arrêtés de danser et nous n'étions plus que tous les deux. Kurt me fit reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à que je me retrouve collé contre le mur. Nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées un instant et les mains de Kurt avaient lâchés mes boucles pour descendre dans le bas de mon dos. Les miennes étaient parties à sa ceinture et commençaient à enlever sa chemise de son slim, j'adorais tellement toucher sa peau. Kurt quitta mes lèvres, et je lâchais un gémissement de déception à l'abandon mais il commença à me mordiller le cou et là je lâchais un soupir de plaisir et laissait tomber ma tête contre le mur.

« Putain, Ku-kurt »

Immédiatement, je l'entendis marmonner contre mon cou ce qui ressemblait à « tellement bon, Blaine », ce qui me procura des frissons. Ses lèvres me manquaient alors je fis monter mes mains pour prendre son visage en coupe, le mettre face au mien et l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se rapprocha encore de moi – je ne croyais pas ça possible- et plaça une de ses jambes entre mes jambes. C'est à ce moment que je sentis qu'il était aussi dur que moi. Le contact nous fit gémir tous les deux et nos bassins s'entrechoquèrent. Ma respiration était haletante et s'arrêta presque quand Kurt s'enleva de mes lèvres pour murmurer « J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Blaine. Là, maintenant » et attaqua cette fois-ci le creux de mon épaule. Mes yeux étaient restés fermés depuis que ma tête était tombée en arrière, le plaisir était trop intense, mais ils s'ouvrirent brusquement quand une voix familière cria « Eh bin, Lady Hummel et le Hobbit se lâchent, on dirait ! » Santana nous regardait tout comme la moitié du Glee club apparemment. Je redescendis sur Terre en me rappelant soudainement que nous n'étions pas seuls mais entourés d'une dizaine de personnes dont Finn, le demi-frère de Kurt. Kurt était encore dos aux autres mais avait aussi entendu ce qu'avait dit Santana puisqu'il tourna la tête pour lui dire en retour « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Satan ? Jalouse ? » Il se remit face à moi, m'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis se mit à côté de moi, une main toujours dans une poche arrière de mon jean. Santana prit à nouveau la parole après avoir regardé tous les autres

« On allait juste vous demander si vous vouliez faire un 'action ou vérité' mais ça me dérange pas de vous regarder, c'était _muy caliente_ ! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil au Glee club pour voir que la plupart des filles hochaient légèrement la tête. Mais au vue de la tête des garçons, et surtout de Finn (mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il ne raconte pas ça à Burt), il fallait mieux qu'on arrête là. Je m'éclaircissais la voix avant de répondre.

« Ok pour le jeu, euh on arrive tout de suite »

Quelques secondes après avoir soufflé et s'être remis en 'condition', nous nous assîmes côte à côte dans le cercle qui s'était formé au centre de la pièce. Le jeu commença doucement avec des défis légers tels qu'embrasser une personne ou des questions pas vraiment intimes alors Santana se leva et prit les bouteilles d'alcool qui restaient, c'est-à-dire la vodka et la tequila. Elle versa un verre de vodka bien rempli à chacun et mit la tequila de côté pour « plus tard ». Elle nous ordonna à tous de vider nos verres et je sentis immédiatement les effets de l'alcool, surtout la chaleur qui réapparaissait dans mon corps. Kurt avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule après avoir bu le sien et je sentais son souffle chaud me caresser le cou.

Au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient et se remplissaient, les questions et les défis devinrent plus intéressants. Mais grâce à ça, j'en appris de plus en plus sur les New Directions comme le fait que Santana a affirmé que Sam était le meilleur coup qu'elle ait jamais eu (Brittany était hors compétition) ou que Kurt était venu ivre au lycée pour après vomir sur les chaussures de Mlle Pillsbury dans les couloirs. Pour l'instant, je n'étais tombé que sur des défis assez faciles quand ce fut au tour de Santana. Elle me choisit et je vis un large sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Action ou vérité, Mr Brocoli ? »

« … Vérité » Vu comment elle était sobre, je n'avais aucune envie de faire un défi que j'allais vraiment regretté.

« La facilité. Uhm, quel est l'endroit le plus original où tu t'es envoyé en l'air ? Et je veux les détails »

Je jetais un regard à Kurt qui avait relevé la tête de mon épaule pour lui demander si c'était okay de raconter ça, ce à quoi il hocha la tête et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Vas-y Blaine, dis-leur ce qu'on a fait »

Il recula et afficha un grand sourire. Je me tournais vers Santana et lui répondis d'une voix assurée.

« Avec Kurt, dans les loges de l'auditorium après son audition pour la NYADA »

Santana écarquilla les yeux à ma réponse.

« Je vous crois pas »

« Pour ma défense, t'aurais vu sa performance, t'aurais tout de suite compris. Cette souplesse qu'il avait pendant qu'il chantait et ce pantalon doré qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer, c'était beaucoup trop »

Santana resta bouche bée, ce qui était une grande première pour moi. Kurt et moi avions stupéfait tout le Glee club avec cette révélation apparemment mais je m'en fichais. Je glissais ma main dans le bas du dos de Kurt pour lui soulever un bout de chemise et caresser sa peau. Me rappeler de ce moment m'avait un peu excité. Au contact de ma paume avec sa peau, Kurt se tourna vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je détachais mon regard de Kurt pour le diriger vers Puck

« Action ou vérité Puck ? » je demandais.

« Vérité »

« C'est quoi le truc le plus stupide que t'ais fait ? »

Il commença à parler d'un distributeur automatique mais je décrochais quand une main de Kurt se posa sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse et se rapprocha dangereusement de mon entrejambe. Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et chuchota

« Ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs tout ça ? Parce que moi oui » je penchais légèrement la tête pour lui répondre.

« Pas maintenant. On pourra quand tout le monde dormira » je lui dis faiblement pour que personne n'entende.

« J'espère bien » il se remit droit et but son verre.

Le jeu continua jusqu'à que Puck demande « Action ou vérité ? » à Kurt.

« Action » Kurt répondit. Puck regarda alors Santana et lui cria

« Prépare trois shots de tequila et ramène le sel et le citron ! »

Santana hocha la tête et se leva pour tout préparer.

« Porcelaine, tu vas nous enfiler trois body shots avec l'aide de ton précieux Borat. Et bien sûr, tout ça se fera sur la table ».

Je me levais sans difficulté et tendis la main pour aider Kurt à se lever. A peine debout, il se colla à moi et me dit d'une voix grave

« Tu veux vraiment attendre ? Parce qu'après ça, tu vas me supplier de me prendre sur la table » Il passa à côté de moi et me tira vers la table où tout avait été préparé.

« Besoin d'expliquer les règles ? » Santana nous demanda. Nous répondîmes « non » puis Kurt se plaça devant moi et attrapa le bas de mon tee-shirt pour me le faire passer par la tête. Kurt jeta le tee-shirt je ne sais où et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait faire passer ce défi rapidement sinon Kurt ne tiendrait pas tout comme moi. Je décidais de m'allonger sur la table pour que Kurt s'asseye au-dessus de moi. Kurt me lécha alors le torse pour y déposer la ligne de sel, prit une tranche de citron pour la placer entre mes lèvres et prit son shot à la main. Puck donna le signal de départ et acclamé par le Glee club, Kurt se mit à lécher la fine couche de sel si lentement que je savais qu'il voulait me torturer et me faire craquer. Quand il finit, il but son verre et se pencha pour arracher le citron de mes lèvres. Il en avait fait seulement un et mon jean était trop serré. De plus, le regard de Kurt plongeait dans le mien et je voyais le désir qu'il éprouvait. Il fallait que ça se termine vite sinon je ne tiendrais pas mes paroles. Heureusement, Kurt écourta le 'supplice' en faisant les deux autres body-shots plus rapidement.

Une fois le défi terminé, il descendit de la table en se rattrapant de justesse avant de tomber et m'aida à me mettre debout. Le tee-shirt retrouvé, nous retournâmes à notre place, complétement collés l'un à l'autre. Kurt regarda le groupe pour s'arrêter sur Rachel et lui demanda

« Action ou vérité ? »

Ce à quoi elle répondit « Action ».

Je crois que Kurt s'en fichait un peu du jeu puisqu'il dit à Rachel d'embrasser toutes les filles du groupe. Pendant que tous les autres continuaient le jeu, Kurt et moi ne faisions plus attention au jeu et n'arrêtions pas de nous toucher. Je sentais sa main descendre sous mon tee-shirt et ma main caressait l'arrière de son cou. Je tournais doucement la tête pour voir qu'il me regardait. Je m'approchais de son visage pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis Kurt entrouvrit ses lèvres tout comme moi et le baiser devint langoureux même si encore un peu débraillé à cause de l'alcool. Malheureusement, Kurt fut à nouveau choisi, cette fois-ci par Santana, et dut arrêter le baiser. Il choisit 'Vérité' et Santana demanda

« Avec qui tu voudrais faire un plan à trois et pourquoi ? »

« Avec Blaine parce que c'est mon petit-ami et Sam parce que tu as dit que c'était ton meilleur coup et je te crois, et je suis sûr qu'il est pas 100% hétéro et ses lèvres m'ont toujours intrigué » Kurt répondit sans une once d'hésitation. Tous regardèrent Kurt interloqués, moi le premier.

« Quoi ? » il demanda après un moment de silence comme si c'était normal et but une gorgée du verre qu'il s'était resservi. Kurt posa ensuite une question à Finn qui ne retint pas mon attention car j'étais resté bloqué sur la réponse instinctive de Kurt. Je restais dans la même position mais dis à Kurt

« C'est vrai que tu veux faire un plan à trois avec Sam et moi ? »

« Bah oui. Tu le trouves sexy, moi aussi. Si il est d'accord, pourquoi pas ? »

Cette conversation pouvait être bizarre mais je ne voulais pas l'arrêter comme ça. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Sam qui semblait être celui qui était le moins gêné de la réponse de Kurt, au contraire il semblait plutôt apprécier celle-ci. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je regardais Kurt et hochais la tête.

« Pourquoi pas »

« Mais ce soir, je suis tout à toi, n'oublies pas » Il me susurra à l'oreille.

Encore une fois, ce fut mon tour mais là ce fut Mercedes qui me posa la question.

« Action » je choisis.

Mercedes se redressa et frappa dans ses mains.

« 7 minutes au Paradis avec Kurt ! » elle s'écria.

Je connaissais déjà ce truc rester dans un placard pendant 7 minutes avec une personne. Je me levais donc et Kurt me suivis dans le placard du sous-sol (c'est-à-dire, un débarras très étroit). Je criais aux autres de continuer le jeu en arrivant à la porte. Kurt passa devant moi et trébucha en entrant mais se rattrapa. Il se tourna face à moi et tira sur ma ceinture. A peine le 'placard' fermé par Santana, Kurt se jeta sur mes lèvres et me poussa contre le mur.

« J'ai attendu ça depuis les body-shots » il murmura entre deux baisers.

« Moi aussi » je lui répondais.

Mes mains étaient posées à l'arrière de ses cuisses et le rapprochaient autant qu'elles le pouvaient de moi. Kurt s'écarta de moi et me lança.

« On a 7 minutes pour se faire plaisir, profitons-en » Il se colla à nouveau à moi pour m'embrasser fougueusement.

Nos respirations étaient toutes deux saccadées mais Kurt réussit quand même à articuler

« Tes jambes … autour de ma taille » J'hochais la tête et montais mes mains pour les accrocher à son cou. Kurt prit alors l'arrière de mes cuisses et me souleva. Nos bassins étaient maintenant face à face et Kurt donna un coup de hanche en avant et rencontra mon érection. Au contact, un gémissement brisé s'échappa de ma bouche suivi d'un « Kuurt ». Kurt, quant à lui, ferma les yeux un instant avant les rouvrir et de me sucer la peau sous l'oreille. J'étouffais alors un autre gémissement en posant ma tête sur son épaule, mes mains désormais plongées dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

Nos bassins bougeaient ensemble dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide et je sentais que j'allais venir.

« Kuuurt… je-je vais pas t-tenir » je réussis à articuler.

Kurt releva la tête et posa son front contre le mien.

« Moi. Non. Plus. Je veux qu'on vienne ensemble »

Je le regardais dans les yeux et l'embrassais à nouveau, nos langues dansaient en parfaite harmonie. Kurt avança une dernière fois son bassin, ce qui nous fit jouir tous les deux, le prénom de l'autre s'échappant dans un gémissement incontrôlé. Après avoir repris tout deux nos esprits, seul le bruit de nos respirations lourdes remplissait la pièce. Je relâchais mes jambes de sa taille et mes bras le collèrent à moi. Ses mains avaient lâchés mes cuisses pour les placer sur ma taille. Nos têtes étaient posées sur l'épaule de l'autre. C'était ces moments intime comme ceux-ci que je préférais. Nos respirations se calmèrent peu à peu et nous restâmes dans cette position un peu plus longtemps.

Le placard s'ouvrit plus tard et Santana apparut à la porte, un large sourire au visage.

« Eh bah, j'ai bien fait de rester près du placard. Heureusement que je suis la seule à avoir entendu, les autres sont repartis à danser »

Je levais la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le sous-sol et voir qu'en effet, ils étaient tous en train de danser et semblaient nous avoir oubliés.

« Kurt, faudrait qu'on sorte » Kurt n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Mmm… pas envie » Je me mis alors à ricaner.

« On va pas rester dans le placard quand même ! » Il leva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent avant que l'on éclate de rire. Kurt recula et nos bras tombèrent d'où ils étaient. Nos mains se trouvèrent et nos doigts s'enlacèrent. Kurt sortit le premier du placard suivi par moi.

Tout le monde dansait dans la pièce mais je voyais quand même les regards que certains nous jetaient rapidement. J'avais réussi à discerner Rachel, qui semblait légèrement choquée, Mercedes qui elle semblait satisfaite de son défi ou encore Puck qui arborait un grand sourire idiot. Mais celui qui m'interpela le plus fut le regard de Finn. _J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu. Espèce d'idiot, bien sûr qu'il t'a entendu, t'as vu comment il te regarde. Pourvu qu'il ne le dise pas à Burt. Tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il fera la boulette tôt ou tard. _

Mes joues devinrent alors écarlates et je tournais la tête vers Kurt pour voir s'il était ne serait-ce qu'un minimum gêné mais à voir sa tête se balancer au rythme de la musique, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me prit la main tout en se penchant en avant.

« Tu viens danser ? »

Ses cheveux en bataille et son corps près du mien me rappelaient ce qui s'était passé juste avant. J'avais chaud, trop chaud.

« Je-je vais aller dehors. Tu viens avec moi ? » Je lui demandais en tirant légèrement sur sa main.

« Je vais rester là, ça te dérange pas ? »

Je secouais ma tête pour montrer que ça ne me dérangeais pas (au contraire, ça me permettra de me remettre de mes émotions) puis je me dirigeais vers les escaliers pour sortir prendre l'air tandis que je vis du coin de l'œil Kurt aller vers le bar, sûrement pour reprendre un verre.

Une fois sur la terrasse, je relâchais la bouffée d'air que je devais retenir depuis la sortie du placard (celle au sens propre).

« Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? » je sursautais à cette voix qui était celle de Quinn.

Elle était adossée sur le mur en train de fumer. Elle avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude même si elle avait quitté les Skanks en début d'année. Je réussis à marmonner une réponse.

« Euh… ouais » Whouah quelle réponse, Blaine !

Apparemment cette réponse lui suffit puisqu'elle recommença à fumer tandis que je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer mais surtout pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Jamais je n'aurais pas fait ça si nous n'avions pas bu tous les deux. Ah l'alcool…

Je lâchais un léger rire à cette pensée, ce qui fit que Quinn se tourna vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » elle me demanda d'une voix curieuse.

« R-rien » je bafouillais en rougissant.

« Tu repenses à ce que vous avez fait dans le placard ? » Elle s'approcha de moi et continua.

« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai entendu et je dirais rien à ceux qu'ont pas entendu. Mais rien que le son valait le coup ! » Elle éclata de rire et je restais immobile, sous le choc.

« Qui d'autre a entendu ? » je demandais d'une petite voix.

« Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck et Finn je crois. Pas beaucoup en fait mais avec eux ça va vite faire le tour » elle se recula et j'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit, je baissais juste les yeux. Quelques secondes après ça, je relevais la tête et me retournais pour rentrer quand je sortis d'un ton cynique.

« Bon allons les affronter ! » Je commençais à partir de la terrasse quand Quinn m'interrompit.

« Attends, j'arrive »

Elle écrasa son mégot contre le mur puis le jeta par terre pour enfin arriver derrière moi.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, je m'arrêtais pour regarder toute la pièce et voir que tout le monde continuait à danser. Kurt avait d'ailleurs rejoint le groupe mais il dansait un peu à l'écart avec une personne que je n'arrivais à reconnaître d'où je me trouvais. Je fis un pas en avant pour me rendre compte que Kurt dansait avec … Sam ! Et ce n'était pas innocent du tout. Au contraire, Sam avait ses mains posées sur les hanches de Kurt et au vue de la tête de Sam qui était basculée en arrière, Kurt, qui avait la tête nichée dans son cou, devait surement attaquer son cou. A cette réalisation, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me précipitais vers eux. Sam me remarqua et lâcha Kurt, qui lui ne s'était pas détaché de Sam. Je pris alors l'avant-bras de Kurt et le fit se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kurt ?! » je criais mais pas assez fort pour attirer l'attention des autres. Il se mit en face de moi et me dit d'une voix presque effrayée.

« R-rien je te jure »

« Arrête, t'étais carrément en train de sucer son cou. Et apparemment il avait l'air d'aimer ça » Mon regard incendiaire atterrit sur Sam qui s'était réfugié derrière Kurt. _Il se gêne pas lui à attendre que je sois parti pour profiter de Kurt. Et Kurt qui fait comme s'il n'y avait rien de grave. _

« Je sais que tu veux faire un plan à trois avec lui mais j'ai du mal comprendre le truc »

« Mais arrête de psychoter Blaine ! On faisait rien de mal. On dansait juste » Son ton était passé d'apeuré à énervé en quelques secondes.

« Vous faisiez rien de mal ? Non mais c'est du foutage de gueule là. T'as qu'à lui faire un beau suçon. Ah et aussi tu peux peut-être l'emmener dans le placard avec toi tant que t'y es ! » J'étais tellement énervé que j'étais à bout de souffle, j'avais du mal à respirer. Nos regards étaient bloqués dans les yeux de l'autre, c'était comme si tout s'était tut d'un seul coup. Kurt brisa alors le silence entre nous deux.

« Va te faire foutre Blaine » Sa voix était brute, sans émotions, ce qui me brisa le cœur. Par manque de mots, je détournais le regard puis me dirigeais d'un pas automatique vers l'escalier. Quelques secondes après, j'étais dans la chambre des parents de Rachel avec la porte fermée à clef.

Je m'allongeais sur le dos sur les couvertures, les bras sous ma tête. J'avais le regard ancré sur le plafond et mon esprit rejouait sans arrêt la conversation que nous venions d'avoir.

Après de longues minutes à ne faire sauf réfléchir, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte puis une voix hésitante.

« Blaine ? … Blaine ouvre-moi … je suis désolé »

Kurt était à la porte pour s'excuser mais étrangement ça ne me suffisait pas. En plus, j'étais toujours en colère contre lui.

« Blaine s'il te plait, je regrette, réponds-moi » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus suppliante.

Je ne voulais pas pardonner si vite, je sais ça peut paraitre stupide mais ça m'avait vraiment blessé. Quelques minutes après avoir entendu Kurt me supplier d'ouvrir pour la dernière fois, j'entendis la voix de Rachel puis des pas qui s'éloignèrent. J'étais à nouveau seul.

J'ouvris légèrement un œil pour voir que le réveil affichait 7h. J'avais réussi à dormir 3h malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Kurt hier soir. Je me rappelais encore de tout et j'avais encore l'image de Kurt et Sam dans mon esprit. Mais j'avais eu du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça Kurt avait beaucoup trop bu et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. En plus, il était venu s'excuser (je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix autant trembler avant). Je devais lui parler. Malgré ma tête qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser à tout moment à cause de l'alcool mais aussi des événements, je décidais de descendre. Même si personne ne devait être réveillé à cette heure-ci.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je vis Mike à côté du plan de travail.

« Salut Blaine. Du café ? » Comment faisait-il pour être aussi réveillé et de bonne humeur à 7h du matin ?

« 'lut Mike. J'veux bien » je marmonnais.

« Ca va avec Kurt ? Je vous ai entendu vous disputer hier soir, comme tout le monde qui était présent. Il était pas bien après qu'il soit descendu, il est resté assis sur le canapé sauf pour se resservir de l'alcool. Il tenait plus debout quand tout le monde est allé se coucher, je crois même qu'il a dormi sur le canapé. » Il me dit ça si sérieusement que ça me fit littéralement mal au cœur. Je devais parler à Kurt, j'étais complètement décidé à ce point. Brusquement, je posais ma tasse de café que Mike m'avait passé et dis

« Je vais aller le voir pour qu'on parle »

Mike acquiesça et je sortis de la cuisine pour descendre les escaliers. J'avais un grand sourire. Qui s'effaça dès que je vis Kurt allongé dans les bras de … Sam ! _Encore lui, c'est pas possible ! _ Kurt avait la tête posée sur le torse de Sam et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées entre elles, une vraie position de couple.

J'étais partagé entre colère et tristesse. J'avais envie de le réveiller et de lui demander des explications mais en même temps, il semblait si paisible dans ses bras que ça me fit douter. La tristesse prit le dessus et je reculais lentement de quelques pas, le regard toujours sur le canapé, avant de me retourner et de m'enfuir en courant. J'entendis Mike crier mon nom de la cuisine mais je ne lui répondis pas et me dépêchais d'atteindre ma voiture garée devant la maison. Une fois dans la voiture, ma vue se brouilla et une larme quitta mes yeux et dévala sur ma joue.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi me parut rapide contrairement à d'habitude puisqu'il n'y avait presque personne sur la route mais aussi car je voulais pour une fois rentrer au plus vite à la maison. J'avais voulu mettre la radio pour me distraire mais à peine allumée, j'entendis la voix de Katy Perry sur Teenage Dream, ce qui m'a fait tout de suite éteindre la radio.

A peine garé dans l'allée, je me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée et je la franchissais en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'asseyais sur le rebord de mon lit. Les événements d'hier soir mais surtout de ce matin n'avaient cessé de me faire douter de nous et principalement de moi en tant que petit-ami.

Comment je peux être un bon petit-ami pour Kurt quand je fais tout de travers ?

Depuis que je suis à McKinley, je ne fais que des conneries : l'incident Sébastian et celui du Scandals mais aussi Chandler ou encore le fait que je lui ai piqué le rôle de Tony ou le peu de solos qu'il avait au Glee club. J'ai été égoïste, et je détruis sa confiance en lui. _Super petit-copain, Blaine._

Lentement, je me laissais tomber sur le lit, seul mais cette fois-ci avec des doutes pleins la tête.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. Je le déverrouillais pour voir que le message venait de Kurt.

**9 :30 / De : Kurt **

**Blaine où es-tu ?**

Je décidais de ne pas répondre mais cinq minutes plus tard, j'en reçus un nouveau.

**9 :35 / De : Kurt**

**Mike m'a dit ce qui s'est passé ce matin, c'est pas ce que tu crois. S'il te plait, faut qu'on parle. **

J'étais tellement aberré par ce que je venais de lire que je m'empressais de répondre.

**10 : 07 / A : Kurt **

**C'est pas ce que je crois ? Attend laisse-moi deviner pourquoi t'as atterri dans les bras de SAM… On vous a fait une blague et on vous a collé l'un à l'autre. Je vois pas d'autre réponse si c'est pas ce que je crois.**

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

**10 :08 / De : Kurt**

**Blaine, je veux pas qu'on se dispute au téléphone, faut qu'on parle.**

**10 :10 / A : Kurt**

**Eh bien, n'en parlons plus.**

Ce message mit fin à notre 'dispute' et je décidais de mettre mon téléphone de côté pour la journée.

Il était 11h quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Je fus obligé de descendre et en ouvrant la porte, je vis … Mike.

« Va-t'en Mike » je dis d'une voix ennuyée en fermant la porte. Mais au dernier moment, Mike posa sa main sur la porte et la repoussa.

« Je viens pas de la part de Kurt, je veux juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé » Mike dit.

Je lâchais un soupir et le laissais entrer. Nous allâmes au salon et je lui fis un geste pour lui faire comprendre de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après un moment passé dans le silence complet, Mike prit la parole.

« J'ai entendu la dispute hier et je comprends pourquoi tu t'es énervé mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Je t'ai vu partir en courant et j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez encore disputé mais quand j'ai vu Kurt monter 2 heures après et se précipiter vers la chambre où tu as dormi sans t'y trouver, j'ai compris que tu lui as pas parlé. Je lui ai dit que tu es parti précipitamment il y 2 heures et j'ai tout de suite vu dans son regard qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il voulait savoir où tu étais mais personne ne le savait. Quand il s'est calmé, il a essayé de te joindre mais tu voulais pas lui parler… Blaine, il s'est passé quoi ce matin ? » Mike finit de parler en me regardant. J'avais la tête baissée et mon regard était posé sur mes mains mais je sentais son regard sur moi.

Après avoir pris une profonde respiration et sans décoller mon regard de mes mains, je me mis à parler.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître ridicule mais ce matin, je suis descendu au sous-sol pour parler avec Kurt mais il dormait paisiblement dans les bras de … Sam » j'avais presque craché son prénom avec dégoût « et je sais pas, quand je les ai vu tous les deux comme ça, j'ai été comme… submergé par les doutes. Je ne fais que d'y penser depuis ce matin et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que Kurt mérite mieux que moi. Je veux dire, cette année j'ai tout fait de travers » Mike mit sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit lever le regard dans sa direction. Il prit alors la parole.

« Blaine, Kurt est heureux avec toi, ça se voit. Et tu n'as rien fait de trave- »

« J'ai rien fait de travers ? Dès que je suis arrivé à Mc Kinley, j'ai été un petit-ami pathétique. Quand t'es avec quelqu'un, t'es censé l'encourager, le rassurer mais moi tu vois, j'ai fait tout le contraire j'ai piqué un des rôles que Kurt voulait à tout prix, et devant ses yeux et je l'ai blessé quand j'ai laissé Sebastian m'approcher. Et ne me dis pas qu'il était totalement heureux puisqu'il a quand même été chercher du réconfort auprès d'un autre mec ! » J'avais fini de parler en criant et ma respiration était difficile. Je sentais les larmes venir en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de raconter.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la maison, mais je décidais de le briser quelques secondes après.

« Je suis désolé, Mike… c'est juste que je sais plus où j'en suis. » Je murmurais. C'était vrai, j'étais totalement perdu et je n'arrivais pas à tirer la situation au clair. Je sentis la main de Mike se poser sur mon épaule pour me réconforter, ce qui ne marcha que partiellement.

« C'est pas grave, Blaine. Tu vas faire quoi alors ? » Je sentais dans sa voix que Mike ne me jugeait pas sur mes doutes et surtout sur ma crise de nerfs. C'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais si bien entendu au départ avec Mike.

« Je-je sais pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça »

« Okay. Je vais te laisser alors. » il se leva et je fis de même, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris et laissai Mike passer devant moi. Juste avant de partir, il se tourna vers moi.

« Juste… rappelle-toi d'une chose, Blaine Kurt t'a choisi et si il croyait que tu étais un mauvais petit-ami, il ne serait plus avec toi depuis longtemps. ». A peine sa phrase finie, Mike se retourna et partit.

Je dus rester sur place pendant un certain moment avec la dernière phrase de Mike se répétant dans mon esprit.

_Je savais ce que j'allais faire cet après-midi : réfléchir._

* * *

><p>J'arrivais au lycée ce matin avec l'objectif d'éviter Kurt et ses meilleurs amis. J'étais encore énervé contre lui et je doutais de plus en plus de moi. En plus, depuis que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de Kurt, c'est-à-dire depuis hier matin, j'avais reçu plusieurs messages du Glee club comme Rachel qui avait commencé par un 'Kurt n'est pas bien, parlez-vous' pour m'envoyer deux heures plus tard un 'C'est bon Blaine, arrête de penser qu'à toi, Kurt ne mérite pas ça. Fais attention à toi lundi au lycée'<p>

Je n'avais répondu à aucun des messages. Je savais bien qu'il fallait qu'on parle mais je ne voulais pas maintenant, je n'étais pas prêt.

Revenons à la réalité, je venais à peine de rentrer dans le lycée que je voyais Kurt. J'essayais de détourner le regard de lui mais je n'y arrivais pas une seconde. Il était avec Mercedes et je voyais qu'ils avaient leurs mains liées et Mercedes dessinait des cercles sur la main de Kurt, ce qu'elle faisait habituellement quand Kurt avait besoin de réconfort.

J'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais c'est moi qui l'avait rendu mal comme ça. Encore une chose que j'ai fait de travers.

Je réussis à passer devant eux sans trop me faire remarquer même si mon regard se portait de temps à autre sur eux.

Je réussis à atteindre mon casier et à attraper mes livres pour la matinée avant que Rachel n'arrive en trombe et qu'elle commence à m'attaquer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Blaine ? T'es tombé sur la tête ? Pourquoi t'es parti sans prévenir ? Kurt était fou d'inquiétude ! »

« Rachel arrête » je lui murmurais, toujours face à mon casier.

« Et après, il était super triste, genre en pleine dépression »

« ARRETE RACHEL ! » je criai pour la faire taire et me tournai vers elle précipitamment. Cela la fit se taire soudainement.

Je reprenais d'une voix plus calme.

« Rachel, ne le prends pas mal mais je ne veux pas en parler, et surtout pas avec toi. Je veux juste réfléchir à cette soirée tout seul. Et n'essaye pas d'arranger les choses avec tes plans foireux » Je mis mes livres dans mon sac avant de m'éloigner d'elle.

La journée allait être longue, j'avais cours toute la journée en commençant par 2 heures d'histoire. Je m'arrêtais brusquement à la porte de la salle de classe en me rendant compte que Sam était dans le même cours. _Oh non !_ _On respire Blaine. Pas de scandales, on va être trèès discret._

J'arrivais un peu en retard à la porte du Glee club après les cours. En effet, la journée m'avait parue longue, très longue mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine car j'allais devoir affronter le Glee club.

A peine après avoir passé la porte, je remarquais qu'il n'y avait personne. _Bizarre, ils devraient être tous là. _Je pris un siège au fond de la salle et attendis. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'une personne ne franchisse une des portes. Je levais le regard pour le rebaisser aussitôt. _Kurt. _Je me retrouvais ainsi seul avec Kurt, que j'avais réussi à éviter toute la journée.

« …Blaine ? » Le son brisé de la voix de Kurt me fit lever le regard et je restais bloqué sur ses yeux. J'avais beau avoir réfléchi toute la journée sur ce que je voulais lui dire, tout avait soudainement disparu.

Après un silence plutôt long et inconfortable, Kurt prit à nouveau la parole.

« Ils sont où les autres ? » J'haussais les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Blaine, tu vas pas me parler ? » J'haussais à nouveau les épaules. Il s'approcha de moi lentement et mon regard se posa sur le sol, devenu tout à coup très intéressant.

« Blaine, s'il te plait, regarde-moi… » Sa voix tremblante me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras, nos regards se trouvant une nouvelle fois.

« Tu ne vas plus me parler ? »

« Je… » je ne savais pas quoi dire, son regard m'avait toujours troublé et me troublait encore une fois. Je me forçais à m'en détacher et baissais à nouveau ma tête. Il fallait que je parte sinon j'allais sûrement fondre en larmes.

Je me levais brusquement de ma chaise puis me précipitais vers l'une des deux portes. Mais après avoir essayé de tourner la clenche, la porte ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Je m'acharnais sur la poignée mais la porte ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Alors que j'étais préoccupé à tenter de sortir, une main se posa sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter et je me retrouvais face à Kurt.

« Blaine… »

« On est coincé, on est coincé » Je me retournais et continuais à forcer la clenche. Je commençais à paniquer juste légèrement. Comment on va faire pour sortir de là ? Combien de temps on va rester ici ? Et pourquoi cette _putain_ de porte est bloquée ?

« … l'autre porte ne s'ouvre pas … » Quand j'entendis Kurt me dire ça, je me rendis compte que Kurt n'était plus derrière moi mais qu'il se trouvait à la deuxième porte. Mais ce qui m'alarma, ce fut ce que dit Kurt.

Je levais tout à coup la tête pour voir une silhouette par la fenêtre de la porte. _Rachel_. Rachel était en face de moi et elle n'ouvrait pas la porte, au contraire elle semblait se réjouir de la situation.

« Rachel ! » Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement en même temps que Kurt qui s'était approché de moi surement après m'avoir entendu crier.

« Rachel ! Kurt et moi, on est coincé dans la salle de chant, tu peux nous ouvrir ? » Elle nous fixait, immobile et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous resterez coincés ici tant que vous aurez pas réglé votre dispute » la voix de Rachel était bien distincte. _Attends, elle a dit qu'elle veut qu'on se réconcilie sinon on reste bloqué ?! Elle a pas le droit !_

« Rachel ! » la voix aigüe de Kurt me fit reprendre mes esprits, le temps de voir Rachel nous montrer la clé dans sa main et avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de la porte. Kurt continua d'une voix calme et emplie de déception.

« Bon bah si on est coincé ici, autant en profiter pour parler… Blaine ? » Le temps de dire sa phrase, Kurt s'était assis au premier rang. _Il faut que je lui parle. _Je pris une profonde inspiration puis je me retournais pour me diriger vers la chaise à côté de Kurt.

A peine assis côte à côte, nous prîmes la parole en même temps.

« Kurt, je- »

« Blaine, qu'- »

Nous baissâmes la tête et rigolâmes légèrement.

« Blaine… je suis désolé pour samedi soir, j'avais vraiment trop bu, si tu savais comme je m'en veux- »

Je lui coupais la parole, le regard toujours ancré au sol. « C'est de ma faute Kurt, j'ai été tellement jaloux, surtout quand je t'ai vu dans ses bras le matin, j'étais en colère mais triste en même temps, j'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose à part à quel point j'ai été le pire petit-ami du monde » Ma voix s'était peu à peu évanouie au fil de ma phrase pour la finir presque en silence.

La main de Kurt prit la mienne et il enlaça nos doigts. Ce toucher anodin me réconforta immédiatement. Ce fut au tour de Kurt de parler.

« Le pire petit-ami du monde ? Pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« N'importe quoi ?! Mais depuis le début de l'année, je ne fais que des conneries. Je t'ai pris le rôle de Tony, j'ai laissé Sebastian s'approcher de nous et tu n'as presque plus de solos au Glee club à cause de moi… Ah, et n'oublions pas Chandler ! » Je sentis immédiatement une pression venant de la main de Kurt, qui pour moi signifier 't'as fini ton bordel ?!'.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Chandler, il me faisait juste rire avec ses messages... » C'est vrai ? A en voir son regard ancré dans le mien, je n'avais aucun mal à le croire. « … et bien sûr que je t'en ai voulu pour le rôle de Tony et c'est vrai que je ne chante presque plus au Glee club –déjà que je ne chantais pas beaucoup- mais je ne t'en veux plus pour ça, je t'ai pardonné, Blaine. Quant à l'histoire avec Sebastian, c'est plutôt à cette face de rat que j'en veux et non pas à toi. »

Sa voix était restée calme tout du long à part pour la dernière partie où là j'avais senti une pointe (non, une montagne) de colère et c'est à la fin de sa phrase qu'il s'était levé, et j'avais mimé son mouvement.

Tous les doutes qui m'avaient envahi la veille s'évaporèrent aux paroles apaisantes de Kurt. Bien sûr, j'avais encore un peu peur mais je ne voulais plus me laisser guider par celle-ci.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, c'est juste que quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de…Sam » j'avais encore du mal à prononcer son prénom « je ne savais plus quoi penser et ça m'a fait tellement douté… ».

Cette fois-ci, Kurt prit ma tête entre ses deux mains, ce qui me força à me mettre bien face à lui.

« Ne doute plus jamais de toi ou de nous, s'il te plait » J'hochais la tête, le regard baissé.

« Je suis désolé Kurt, tellement désol- » Je fus coupé par les lèvres de Kurt sur les miennes. Instantanément, je me perdis dans le baiser et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent. Je sentis des mains toucher mes joues, mon cou puis des bras s'enrouler autour de celui-ci. Le contact me fit frémir et j'approfondissais le baiser. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et le rapprochèrent de moi.

Il se recula légèrement pour me murmurer « Ne t'excuses pas, Blaine » Il a beau avoir prononcé mon prénom des milliers de fois, j'avais toujours l'impression de l'entendre le dire pour la première fois. « Mais la prochaine fois que tu penses à quoique ce soit, même si ça te parait stupide, viens m'en parler. Ok ? » Honteux, je baissais le regard mais hochais néanmoins la tête. Des doigts délicats vinrent se poser sous mon menton pour me que mon regard plonge dans le sien.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis je me reculais. « Je t'aime tellement » murmurai-je. Cela fit sourire Kurt avant qu'il ne me réponde. « Moi aussi, je t'aime ». Nous nous approchâmes en même temps pour nous retrouver encore une fois dans un baiser, cette fois-ci enflammé. Nos mains essayaient de toucher toutes les parties du corps de l'autre et s'agrippaient à tout le tissu qu'elles trouvaient sur leur passage.

« Tu as dit que je pouvais te parler de tout et j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose… » Inconsciemment, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ce qui assombrit instantanément les yeux de Kurt. « Ça te dit qu'on… » Je me mis à lui susurrer à l'oreille d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. « … le fasse ici ? J'ai toujours eu envie de te prendre sur le piano » Je me remis face à Kurt qui rougit à ma confession. Il y répondit en attaquant mes lèvres et en me poussant contre le piano. J'échangeais notre position puis le soulevais pour l'asseoir sur le piano. Il s'allongea et tira sur mon tee-shirt pour que je monte à mon tour sur le piano et sur lui.

Le baiser reprit, avec tout autant d'intensité avant que je ne descende sur son cou et son torse. J'entendis Kurt soupirer de plaisir et plonger ses mains dans mes cheveux avant de me dire d'une voix essoufflée « Au moins, on aura une autre réponse à l'action ou vérité » Cela nous fit rigoler tous les deux, puis je continuais à embrasser son torse.

_Yep, ce moment va définitivement surpasser tous les autres._

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà, première expérience de publication d'un travail personnel (je compte pas les deux traductions publiées^^). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, juste pour dire que vous avez apprécié ou si il y a un truc qui vous a dérangé mais une review critique constructive.<p>

Bonne année !


End file.
